Candle on the Water
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE SHOT COMPLETE! Minerva waits for Albus to come back from his fight with Grindlewald!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Well, here is another one-shot and yes, it is another musical! I sure hope that you like it.**

The year was 1945 and a great war was raging throughout the wizarding world. While the muggles went about their days buying groceries and going to work, the wizards they knew nothing about were working hard trying to keep both worlds, muggle and wizarding alike, safe and sound from the most evil wizard of the time, Grindlewald. Everyone knew about Albus and all he had done for their people, but little knew his actual motivation behind everything. No one knew the one who kept him going; no one seemed to know who he actually turned to when he needed support; the one person whom he loved more than anything else in the world-Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva walked out onto the balcony that sprouted out from their rooms they had secretly been sharing since she started teaching there the year before. The rooms which were hers were just for the school year. But now, it was smack dab in the middle of July, and the weather was very hot. Even when it was in the evening, like it was now, Minerva could feel perspiration beading down her forehead.

She felt as if she and Albus had been married for years, when in reality it had only been two years. They had married just after she had graduated from Hogwarts. She then spent a year working for the ministry before she started to teach at the school. It made both her and Albus happy to know that she was so close to him. And as she stood there, on their balcony, she thought of the man she loved. Her heart sank as she thought of how she might never see him again. This thought pained her so much and she just prayed that he was safe.

But she knew that no matter what happened, she would just have to go on with her life, no matter how hard it might be. She just had to be strong for everyone's sake. She could not give up hope, even when fear and doubt seemed to plague her.

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_My love for you will always burn_

_I know you're lost and drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting_

_Don't give up_

_You have somewhere to turn_

Ooooooooooo

Albus Dumbledore was on the final battle grounds, facing Grindlewald. He was faced with the most evil wizard of their world and he was ready to fight him to the death. Sure, he was absolutely petrified. He couldn't even get his heart to beat at a normal rate. But he knew that he had to defeat him, no matter what. He had to do it not only for the sake of everyone he cared about, but he had to do it for her. Minerva McGonagall, the sweet, loving, and most definitely wise goddess of his life. She was the true enchantress of his world, and he wad to make sure that she was safe.

He stared at Grindlewald with a renewed sense of energy. Though sweat was running down his face, mingling with blood and dirt, he didn't even seem to care. All he could think of was how Minerva looked when he last saw her. He loved her and needed to see her once more. He knew that she was always thinking of him, as he was always thinking of her. He pulled back his wand one final time, prepared to strike at Grindlewald.

_I'll be your candle on the water_

'_Till every wave is warm and bright_

_My soul is there beside you_

_Let this candle guide you_

_Soon you'll see_

_A golden stream of light_

Ooooooooooo

Minerva held out her hand to the phoenix, Fawkes, and tied something to his leg. It was a simple object, one which might have confused most people upon receiving. But to Minerva, sending a candle to her husband was, in fact, very meaningful. She knew that this was the day her husband was to fight Grindlewald in the final battle, and she had devised for Albus a sign, which told him of just before he left. She would send h im Fawkes with a candle attached to his leg, and if Albus was still alive when he received it, he would light the flame and send it back to her.

"Please find him, Fawkes," she whispered. "For both our sakes." Fawkes crooned softly and took off.

_A cold and friendless tide has found you_

_Don't let this stormy darkness_

_Pull you down_

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you_

_Circling in the air_

_Lighted by a prayer_

Ooooooooooo

Albus stared down at the cold, lifeless body of the former evil wizard. And though sweat fell down his face, mixing with his blood, Albus felt an extreme sense of pride and happiness burst through his body. He had defeated Grindlewald, and, for not at least, the world was safe from the wrath of a demented wizard.

He looked up when he heard the all too familiar cry of Fawkes, his most trusted phoenix. The red bird circled once over Albus' head before landing on his shoulder and offering the candle on his leg to his master.

"Ah, I see Minerva's timing is impeccable, as usual, eh Fawkes?" Fawkes made a slight chirping sound as Albus untied the candle and, with a wave of his tired hand, caused the wick to light into an enchanted red flame. Then, he looked Fawkes.

"If you don't mind, dear friend, this is one message I would rather hand deliver."

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_This love inside of me will grow_

_Keep holding on, you'll make it_

_Here's my hand, so take it_

_Look to me, reaching out to show_

_As sure as rivers flow_

Ooooooooooo

Minerva wondered how much longer it would be before Fawkes would arrive back with word from Albus. It was nearly dawn, and all the creatures of the night wsere making their final trips back to their homes. Soon, it would be the summer lark which would be heard instead of the nightingale, and Minerva was exhausted. But she knew she simply could not sleep until she knew that Albus was alright.

Then, as if on cue, she saw Fawkes fly through the starry sky, just as day was beginning to break over the horizon. Her heart sank when she saw that he was not carrying the candle she had given him, and she braced herself. He was dead, and she now knew it. Tears began to fall from her green eyes as Fawkes drew nearer. Then, someone spoke.

"Now, now, Minerva," said the voice. She spun around to see Albus right behind her. He limped toward her, dirty, stained with blood, and obviously exhausted from the war. And in his hand, he held the candle, a flame burning brightly. "There is no need to cry." Minerva ran into his arms and embraced him, and he her. Despite the fact that they were both tired, they just wanted to revel in the others presence. Then, Minerva pulled back quickly.

"You scared me, Albus," she said, swatting him on the arm. "I thought you were dead." Albus smiled slightly.

"Did you really believe that?" he asked. "I mean, what did your heart tell you?" Minerva thought about it and then smiled.

"I guess, deep down, I knew I couldn't let go of my faith that you were alive. I could never let you go, Albus." With that, she kissed him on the lips. "Now, let's take you to St. Mungo's." She pulled him gently by the hand, both happy and relieved that her husband was still alive.

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

**A/N2: Okay, unlike most of my other stories, this one did not come out of nowhere. I was practicing this song on my clarinet on eday and thought this might be a nice song for Albus and Minerva. Don't you agree? Well, let me know what you think. Always Hopeful**


End file.
